Pink Dust
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Warrick found pink dust in the most unusual place.


Pink dust

Warrick finds pink dust in the most unusual place.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSCISCISCSICSICSCISCISCISCSICSICSCISCIS

Warrick couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the scene. It had been a slow night for them all but it seemed for Sara it had taken a whole new dive.

He had heard she was hanging out in a lab by her self and out of boredom and the shame of losing to Greg on the games he decided that a little Sara teasing would be enough to lift his boredom. However upon walking into the lab he heard a sheik and there he saw Sara Sidle… hard ass CSI and no nonsense woman sitting on her backside on the floor covered in pink finger print dust.

The table was littered with bottles of water covered in pink dust proving that Sara was brushing up on her skills at dusting for prints.

She glared up at him as the chuckle escaped from his lips, sighing he walked over to her and held his hand out. Even though he wanted nothing more then to roll around laughing at the sight of Sara covered in pink dust… even from the roots of her hair down to her shoes.

"damn you must be bored… your printing yourself now" Warrick asked quickly heaving Sara to her feet and ducking out of the way to miss a pink covered hand.

"I was just keeping myself busy" Sara declared trying to rid herself of some of the dust but only managed to smudge it even more.

"Yeah and anyone who was drinking water today will thank you for dedication" Warrick teased causing Sara to purse her lips and fold her arms.

"ok I was bored" Sara admitted before Warrick laughed and looked over the tubs of dust littered the table.

"Ecklie is going to throw a fit" Warrick offered as Sara smirked at him and raised an eyebrow "well you just offered to hide the evidence while I go get cleared up" Sara declared as Warrick shook his head folding his arms.

"What do I get out of it" Warrick asked as Sara thought over the question carefully after a few minutes when Warrick was beginning to believe he had actually stumped her she grinned her gap tooth grin and smirked up at him once more.

"You get to play CSI… I'll leave a mark somewhere or on someone and you get to find it" Sara tempted as Warrick thought over the idea before nodding but decided against shaking her hand.

"Deal… so go on I want to play CSI" Warrick ordered as Sara chuckled then headed out of the room leaving Warrick to wonder just what she was going to mark.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCISCISCSICSICSICSCIS

Nick had gotten bored half way through the shift just like the rest of them… but he had found ways to amuse himself at one point he even found a way to hide away from prying eyes.

But by the end of the night Warrick was starting to worry him, at first he thought Warrick was just trying to keep the boredom away. Warrick was searching for something that Nick had no idea as to what.

But then suddenly while they were talking about something Warrick spotted something that he wasn't going to let go of. For the rest of the night Warrick would only smirk at Nick looking at his neck as though he knew some secret or worse he had won something.

"Warrick man you got to stop staring" Nick had enough by the end of the shift as they ready themselves to go home. The shift would go down in history as the most dullest shift ever, but Nick wasn't going to let that ruin his morning.

"What ya talking about man… I'm not staring" Warrick offered with a smirk once more as Nick frowned and rubbed at his neck hoping the action would get Warrick's eyes away from the spot.

"You are… and man I got to tell ya it's not something I'm comfortable with" Nick admitted as Warrick laughed and shut his locker.

It was at that moment Sara chose to walk in, she offered a grin to her team mates and strolled over her to her locker grabbing her stuff ready to end her uneventful shift.

"Sar… would you be comfortable with Warrick staring at your neck all night" Nick questioned turning his eyes to Sara who gapped at him then back to Warrick before a slow smile spread across her face.

"You figured it out then" Sara asked as Warrick nodded leaving Nick to frown between them.

"What can I say I'm just that good of a CSI" Warrick admitted before he walked over to the pair and smiled with a wink towards Nick.

"Nicky I suggest you stay away from the colour pink… it just doesn't suit you man" Warrick admitted before he walked out with a spring in his step.

"What was that about" Nick questioned as Sara sighed and walked over to the bench "well lets just say you don't have to worry about how we're going to tell the team we're dating" Sara admitted as Nick raised his eyebrows hoping that she wasn't teasing him.

He loved being with Sara, it had been the happiest four months of his life but he still hated the idea of hiding their relationship from their friends.

"Sar what did you do" Nick questioned as Sara dove into her purse and fished out a compact mirror. Walking over to him she sat down before him throwing one leg over the bench.

Nick groaned when he saw the faint glow of pink finger dust lingering along the collar of his shirt, it was what led to him to hide away from prying eyes for twenty minutes.

"So what does this mean" Nick questioned as Sara smiled at him pulling at his collar once more pressing her lips against his own.

He really didn't care what it meant anymore… just as long as Sara kept on kissing him, even with pink dust covering her.

"It means cowboy that Warrick is one damn good CSI" Sara declared as Nick smirked allowing his hands to linger on her hips.

"Not that good… if it's on my collar, then he didn't check out my jeans" Nick declared as he waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm the only one checking out your jeans Stokes… you better remember that" Sara declared as Nick laughed and dragged Sara back to him.

Nick was always going to make sure that the pink finger dust was in his kit… at all times.

The end

* * *

Just some fluff I came up with while at work... there was a pink chalk and nothing else to do so my mind wondered. 


End file.
